


Hold Your Devil By His Spoke

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Christianity, Murder Husbands, Southern Gothic, Theres violence gore and murder but its not graphically described, Uses the R!p! word once at the end, its just like there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Approaching the ruins of his family’s once magnificent plantation would never be easy, but Peter was a resilient man. He’d been left standing after his home had burned and he would still be standing after the world was bathed in Hellfire and Brimstone. The Lord taketh away, but he would be giving eventually, if he didn’t Peter would just have to start taking.Peter leaned against an old oak when his ears picked up the sound of a rumbling jeep. The only cars allowed in the preserve were the law and the handsome ranger Peter had glimpsed through a window sleeping on his desk when he’d entered the preserve. Peter would bet his inheritance that the Jeep rumbling towards him was not the law.





	Hold Your Devil By His Spoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tahlruil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/gifts).



> Hi! So this is my gift to Tahlruil for the steter exchange! I may have went way off base so I wrote another one just in case lol  
> [Here's the tumblr post with an edit!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com/post/181285513748/hold-your-devil-by-his-spoke)  
> Also if you're interested please sign up for [The Steter Valentines Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SteterValentinesExchange2019)

The earth here still remembered his presence, the branches gently caressing him as he treaded softly underneath. The Beacon Hills Forest Preserve would always remember him and the taste of his family’s blood, though it was different now, changed forever by the feet of strangers. He found himself growling at the amount of garbage he could smell in his homeland.

_ Tourists.  _

The thought caused him to growl again. Who let these strangers trample this powerful, untamed land, so charged he could practically feel it thrumming beneath him?

This was Peter Hale’s home and the land knew it. 

Approaching the ruins of his family’s once magnificent plantation would never be easy, but Peter was a resilient man. He’d been left standing after his home had burned and he would still be standing after the world was bathed in Hellfire and Brimstone. The Lord taketh away, but he would be giving eventually, if he didn’t Peter would just have to start taking. 

Peter leaned against an old oak when his ears picked up the sound of a rumbling jeep. The only cars allowed in the preserve were the law and the handsome ranger Peter had glimpsed through a window sleeping on his desk when he’d entered the preserve. Peter would bet his inheritance that the Jeep rumbling towards him was not the law. 

_ I said Lord, don't have mercy on me _ __  
_ I'm looking for a light in the darkest of streets _ __  
_ I said Lord, don't you have mercy on me _ _  
_ __ I'm looking for a light in the darkest of streets

Peter rolled his eyes at the boy who drove past singing at the top of his lungs. Definitely not the law. 

He sneaked through the overgrown grass, following the loud rumbling jeep with its loud caterwauling driver. This road went to the old Hale plantation and nowhere else, Peter felt anger wrap around him like a well known lover. Why did this loud annoying young man think he had any right to sully the god given land his ancestors had owned for generations? 

Peter waited on the edge of the clearing till the sun had dipped low and the owls had started rustling in the trees before he finally heard the young man approaching, this time whistling Lonesome Drifter like a proper southern gentleman. 

The boy reeked of cleaning chemicals and there was a lightness to him like he’d just caught the prize winning turkey at the fair, Peter didn't’t like it. 

Peter turned around and quietly ran through the forest, leaping over rotten stumps as he raced to get ahead of the old jeep. 

The sound of brakes screaming like the rapture hurt Peter’s ears but it was worth it. 

“Holy shit fire, what the hell are you doin’ in the road there?” the young ranger’s voice called out as he shoved his head out the window to properly look at Peter. 

“Afternoon, ranger! I seem to have gotten lost on my way out of this here park. I followed the sound of your singin’ and that ole’ beauty you got there and found the road, but I’m not quite sure where in the hell I am!” Peter hated talking like this. 

He might have been born and raised in Beacon County but that didn’t mean he had to put his good education to waste, though a little Southern charm added to some simple ignorance always went a long way. 

“Well shit, yeah I’ll take ya back to the ranger’s station. Promise not to tell anyone you got lost in my woods though, sir!” the ranger gave him a bright charming smile, but Peter knew the smell of shit by heart and this boy stunk like a pig pen. 

Peter smiled back at the boy and lifted himself into the Jeep with a quiet grunt. Something was off about this young man and Peter wanted to know what he was doing in the Hale mansion. 

“I was tryin’ to see the haunted house y'all got out here but I got dreadfully lost. Have you been?” 

“Why yes I have, I’m comin’ from the old Hale house right now.” the ranger’s tone had lost its cheery edge. 

“What’s it like?” 

“Empty” 

“Well it’s not empty if you’re in it right?” Peter laughed a charming sound. 

“No, I guess not.” Now the ranger sounded plum irritated.  

“So, what were you doing up there?” Peter asked casually. 

“I was just makin’ sure the teenagers weren’t drinkin’ in there again.” 

“Kids these days are much wilder than my cousins and I were.”  Peter chuckled. 

“Well sugar we’re here. Is your car close?” The ranger was all smiles once again now that Peter had backed off the topic of the Hale mansion. 

“I walked here actually. Thanks for the ride, darlin.” Peter smiled before gasping, “I’m so rude! I didn’t even ask your name!” 

“It’s Stiles Stilinski, sir. And yours?” Stiles asked curiously once they were both stand out in front of the jeep. 

“Peter.” 

Stiles smiled his fakest smiled yet and said, “Well nice to meet you Peter No-Last-Name. Next time you want to go off the trails in my woods take a guide.” 

With those parting words the ranger turned and entered the little station. 

Peter would have to monitor this boy with his shiny smiles and lifeless intelligent eyes, something wasn’t right here. 

-

The humidity hung through the air like a veil in Beacon Hills, one had to cross the veil with every step. Peter had never experienced the powerful feeling anywhere else. The sun made its presence overwhelmingly known throughout Peter’s day of crouching behind beat up two-door trucks and large well manicured shrubbery. 

The young ranger lived an ordinary life, if one didn’t noticed the emptiness in his eyes or the way his aura screamed  _ Danger.  _ There was a sparking, angry energy wrapped around the man that the sweet, God fearing residents of Beacon Hills didn’t seem to notice. Peter could see it’s tendrils slithering towards people the longer Stiles talked to them, could see the way Stiles’ hands twitched when it touched someone. 

During the day Stiles Stilinski was the son of the good sheriff that’d left this world too soon and the preserve ranger who kept the kids out of trouble. He was the epitome of a good southern boy and the townsfolk ate out his hand. 

“This boy stinks more than a donkey in August heat.” Peter mumurred to himself once he’d finally sat down in the air conditioned Country Kitchen. 

He’d been so preoccupied trying to find something that wasn’t disgustingly bad for the body that he had missed the door opening, but there was no way Peter could miss the electric taste of Stiles’ presence. His blue eyes flashed once before he looked up to smile charmingly at the other man. 

“Well hello there, handsome ranger.”    
“Peter No-Last-Name I oughtta call your momma for that shameless flattery.” Stiles’ grin was more predatory than playful like a hyena on the hunt. 

“She’s dead, bless her soul, so she’d be kind of hard to reach just for a tattlin’.” Peter had casually thrown it out to gauge Stiles’ reaction, but the man just shrugged.

“Mine’s gone too, bless her soul, don’t mean I can’t go tattlin’ anyways.” he flashed a cheeky grin. 

“‘What can I get you two lovely boys?” The waitress’ appearance almost startled Peter, he’d been so wrapped up in his banter with Stiles he hadn’t noticed her approaching. 

Stiles flashed one more sharp grin at Peter before his smile became sweet as molasses, “Can I get the Country Fried Chicken with grits and Country Gravy on both of those please, honey.” 

“Sure thing sugar. What you want to drink?” 

“Now darlin’ you ought to know I’d want a nice cold sweet tea.” Stiles replied with a wink. 

The waitress giggled and hit his shoulder lightly before calling him a flatterer with the devil’s tongue. 

Peter was enraptured by the display of effortless charm Stiles was putting on, now he just knew it was all candy coated lies.

“I’ll have the same please.” 

“Coming right up, hun. Yall behave while I’m gone” she left them with a wink of her own and danced across the dining room to get to the kitchen. 

“You’re as slippery as a snake.” Stiles’ words caught Peter off guard with their frigid delivery. 

“Now why would you say a thing like that to a practical stranger?” Peter asked, leaning forward to rest his chin on his fist and inclining an eyebrow.

“Well, we aren’t exactly strangers are we Peter David Hale?” Stiles mirrored Peter’ body language while Peter tried not to react. 

“No I guess we are not Mieczyslaw Jonathan Stilinski.” Peter smirked at the boy. 

“Did you practice my name in the mirror for your big villain reveal?” 

“Well you did the big villain reveal first now didn’t you? Are either of us an actual villain Stiles?” 

The smile dropped from Stiles’ face and his expression turned stormy, Peter could feel the crackling tenders approaching him. 

“I’d appreciate if your little friends didn’t leech my energy.” Peter finally got Stiles to show surprise with that reveal. 

“Interesting.” 

The men sat in charged silence until their waitress returned for refills and their plates. 

“Thank you ma’am.” Peter smiled at the waitress, causing her to blush. 

“The two of you could rule the world with your flattery alone.” The waitress smiled at both of them one more time before departing again. 

“We would be formidable.” Stiles sounded like he was contemplating something. 

“I am intrigued to see exactly what you’re doing out in those woods, ranger.” 

Stiles nodded, “Well it looks like I’m takin’ ya out there, so hurry up now and finish your grits.” 

-

Peter wasn’t foolish, he told the ranger he would meet him at the Hale mansion on his own. The jeep was a good place to try to incapacitate him and Peter wasn’t going to give Stiles the chance. 

Peter let the preserve wrap around him once more as he hiked to the Hale mansion. The moss covered trees reached out to caress Peter as he passed, the wind moaning his family name. Peter’s blood was singing in his veins as he approached the clearing around his old home. 

The younger man was leaning against his jeep singingly loudly.

_ Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not _

_ He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got _

_ Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please _

_ Don’t take that sinner from me _

_ Oh don’t take that sinner from me _

Peter entered the clearing as the boy finished. 

“Perfect timing the song is just ending.” Stiles grinned before leaning in the window of his Jeep to turn it off. 

Peter took a moment to get a good look at the ranger’s ass before he pushed his attraction aside and remembered this evening was most likely going to end in murder, and he wasn’t as confident that he’d win as he’d like to be. 

“Well if you’re done looking at my rump let me show you what I’ve been doing out here.” Stiles’ grin and eyes were sharp with mischief. 

“It’s a nice ass to look at darlin’.” 

Stiles’ laughter echoed in the hollow bones of Peter’s childhood home. Peter wasn’t stupid enough to lead like Stiles was trying to make him, this was no longer the place of his memories Stiles had taken this skeleton and given it life again. Peter would not step blindly in this place, especially when he glimpsed a tripwire near the entrance. Stiles had set up traps but the more of them Peter noticed the more he also noticed the traps were set to spring as if to keep someone in than to keep someone out. 

“Why are there so many traps?” 

“You have keen eyes Peter Hale.” 

Stiles’ response offered no answers and Peter rolled his eyes at the man’s back. Peter took a moment to let his shift wash over his eyes, with his wolf eyes he could see many many traps all over the house. Peter let the shift fall away before Stiles could see, but wasn’t sure the man hadn’t already figured it out anyways. 

The deeper they went the more Peter’s skin started to crawl, he wasn’t sure he was ready to enter the room his entire family had died in. The room he’d snapped many of the human’s necks so they would have to feel the flames. The room he’d said goodbye to not only every member of his family, but also to the boy he’d been.

Never again would Peter be caught unaware. 

As they descended the steps to the cellar Stiles began his story, “It started when I was about sixteen. My father and I had known the Hale fire had been arson, but my pa wouldn’t pursue it further. I think it was because the officials that did look into it usually ended up moving away and becoming mysteriously wealthy or they ended up dead. Little did I know that pops had been looking into it the whole time. I found his files the summer before junior year, just before he passed, may he rest in peace. In those files the name Kate Argent was circled, she was someone on the periphery of all the investigations, all the suspects had been seen at least once with Kate. Dad was leaving an unknown location in his cruiser when a semi hit him head on.” Stiles stopped at the base of the stairs and took a breath. 

He didn’t turn any lights on, it was too dark for even Peter’s eyes meaning he had no idea where Stiles was now or what was going to happen now that they had reached the cellar. 

“That unknown location wasn’t so mysterious when you had all of the puzzle pieces. I was young then, mind you, but I ended Gerard and Kate Argent a month after they’d made me bury another parent. I wish it’d been long and painful. I wish that for both of us Peter. They deserved so much worse than they got, but I was full of so much rage back then. I poisoned them. Potassium Chloride for Gerard and Succinylcholine for Kate. He was old so a heart attack wasn’t even worth lookin’ into and all it took was a little evidence planting to make Kate’s asphyxiation and paralysis look like an allergic reaction. Did you know that Kate was allergic to some of Gerard’s medicine? The report says that after she found her father dead she took all of his medicine and killed herself. How tragic.” 

Peter’s entire body was rigid with tension, he didn’t like not knowing where Stiles was, but he needed to hear the rest of the story. 

“After those two were gone I simply broke in and went through their files. Did you know werewolves are real, Peter David Hale? Are you named after David in this bible or David Kessler? Has the big American werewolf even been to London?” 

“My name is biblical, Mieczysław.” Peter’s words floated out into the dark abyss around him. 

“How boring.” 

Suddenly Stiles was pressed against Peter’s body, his lips crashing into Peter’s. Peter wrapped his arms around the lithe body, his hands exploring every inch of Stiles that they could reach. The kiss was all consuming and full of a fire he didn’t know he still had in him. When Stiles stepped back and out of reach Peter couldn’t stop the high pitched whine that escaped him. 

Stiles made a contemplative sound before saying quietly, almost like he was making a note to himself, “Needy.” 

Before Peter could be offended Stiles continued, “I just wanted to taste you before I showed you. I didn’t want to kill you before I kissed you. I don’t want to kill you, Peter. I hope I don’t have to.” 

With that Stiles finally turned the lights on, it took a moment for Peter’s eyes to adjust but when they did he gasped. 

The entire cellar had been turned into a torture room, but Peter’s attention was drawn elsewhere before he could properly inspect the room. In the middle of the room was a bloodied stump of a man, who was on the cusp of death his heartbeat so quiet and slow Peter hadn’t heard it. 

“And who is this unfortunate soul?” 

“He raped three girls this summer.” 

“And why is he still alive?” 

“I was going to kill him that day I ran into you but my sparks told me I was being watched.” 

Peter hummed, “So you did know. Interesting.” 

“Oh baby you’re easier than pie. I saw through your little tourist facade almost instantly.” 

 

Peter growled and stepped closer, noting that the sound aroused Stiles, “You’re little Blessed Ranger routine is flimsy at best.” 

Stiles laughed before he pulled Peter forward by his belt loops. “So you aren’t gonna make me kill you?” 

“You couldn’t catch me much less kill me, but no little ranger. I seem to have taken a shinin’ to you.” 

They kissed once more before Stiles stepped away, “Wanna help me clean this up?” 

“You made the mess darlin’, you can finish up. I’d like to watch you work.” 

Stiles grinned sharp, “You just wanna stare at my ass.” 

Peter flashed his eyes with a low rumble, “Not just that.” 

Stiles shivered much to Peter’s delight. 

“Well fine. You watch but next time you’re helpin’. Hit play if you will.” Stiles gestured to the speaker on the far counter. 

_ I might be a part of this _ __  
_ Ripple on water from a lonesome drip _ __  
_ A fallen tree that witness me _ _  
_ __ I'm alone, him and me

_  
_ Peter knew this song and joined in with Stiles’ singing.

__  
_ And then life itself could not aspire _ __  
_ To have someone be so admired _ __  
_ I threw creation to my king _ __  
_ With the silence broken by a whispered, wind _ __  
__  
_ All of this can be broken _ __  
_ All of this can be broken _ _  
_ __ Hold your devil by his spoke and spin him to the ground

 

Their voices danced and spun around each other as the melody overshadowed the muffled screams of a soon to be dead rapist. The tree outside the Hale mansion sang their own song of triumph as the spark and the wolf finally joined. The land had called for a savior and had received two broken men ready to watch the world crumble down around them. They’d withstood catastrophe and now it was their turn to reap destruction on those unworthy of town they called home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> [message me on tumblr!](https://lacrossepapi.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
